


Mario Kart

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus





	

Mario and Luigi have a tussel on the race track, and it seems neither of them are backing down due to both being stubborn.

"Move!" Mario exclaimed as he rammed into Luigi, the two kart racing on a circuit. "It's a-Mario time! It's always my time!"

"No, bro, you go! This is my place!" Luigi snapped as he was determined to keep his position. "I just had a year! Let this be my moment to shine! Imma Luigi, numba one!"

Mario and Luigi kept on barking angrily at each other, until they both went onto the grassy mountain, causing the Mario Bros to both be in dead last.


End file.
